Something between Business and Dance
by Black4Ink
Summary: Elena is a professional dancer and Damon is a successful business man. When the two meets because of an upcoming event, will there be love or hate between them? Will Damon be able to charm Elena into liking him? R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**OK guys this will be my second fanfic. NO this does not mean I'm going to give up on Her Safety is at Risk. I'm still going to continue the other fanfic. I just wanted to start on something else so I can get my brain working. It helps me with writers block. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story. Don't forget to review, favourite and alert! Thank you everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

><p>"Elena can you please get changed so we can go to the mall?" the blonde friend screamed, trying to be louder than the song. Elena continued to practice her solo routine. "In a minute!" she replied. Elena was practicing for the hip hop performance she had in a week. The blonde friend, Caroline, huffed and walked towards the bench. "You know Elena, you're already a great dancer. Wait scratch that. You're the best dance in the city! In the world even! You don't have to practice so much." Caroline was already slightly irritated. Elena stopped to take a water brake. "No I'm not. I just want to perfect this show because it is for charity Caroline." Elena saw the irritation in her friends eyes and sighed. "Fine I'll stop." Elena turned towards her iPod, that was connected to the sound system, and stopped the music.<p>

"I'm going to get changed. You can wait for me in the lobby." Caroline squealed and ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I slipped on my blue skinny jeans and purple tank top. I opened my locker and took out my black ankle boots.

Ring ring. Ring ring.

I looked behind me, grabbed my phone and looked at the caller. Caroline. "Care I already told you I'm coming just wa-"

"Um I'm not here to rush you but there is some dude with black suit looking for you." she cut me off.

"Oh ok. What's his name?"

"Um he won't tell me. Can you just please hurry because he's kind of scaring me!"

I started getting worried because I knew Caroline since birth and she never freaks out. "ok I'm coming down right now."

I took my bag and ran out the door, running towards the elevator. I realized I was on the 4th floor and I knew the elevator takes a long time to arrive, so I took the stairs. I quickly ran down the stoats and turned towards the lobby door.

The first thing I noticed was the guy wearing a black suit, who was currently facing the window and Caroline who was biting her nails in on the sofa. Caroline turned towards me, "ELENA!" her squeal made the man in the suit turn around and faced us. "Hey" I gave her a hug.

The man walked towards us. "Miss Gilbert." I reached out to shake his hand. "Hi...um sorry but I don't know who you are or why you are looking for me." I said shyly. The man looked at me and smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm Stefan Salvatore, I'm from the charity company that you are performing for. My brother, the CEO for the Salvatore Charity, unfortunately won't be able to come. That's why I'm here. Nice to meet you by the way." he smiled.

"Oh of course. So why are you looking for me again? I asked. Stefan stared at me for some time already and I started to feel uncomfortable. I waved my hand in front of him to snap him out of of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh sorry. I didn't mean to stare. It's just that you looked a lot like my ex girlfriend. But anyways, what was your question again?"

I sat down on the sofa because I was getting tired of sitting. "I was asking," Stefan took sat ok the sofa in front of me and Caroline took a seat beside me. "why are you looking for me or request to talk to me." I placed my hands on my knees. "Oh right. I wanted to ask you. What time will you be arriving and what section are you performing in."

I got slightly confused, but I let his question process in my head and I finally understood. "I will be arriving at around 7 o'clock in the evening. But I'm not sure which section I'm performing in. I was told to wait for further notice."

Stefan looked at his watch and then looked back up. "You know what I'm pretty sure Damon is finished with his meeting. I'll call him to come over so he can have a chat with you because he is the one who arranges these events. Is that ok with you?"

I gave a little nod. Stefan got up and pulled out his phone to calm Damon. All of a sudden I beard Caroline squeal beside me. "OH MY GOD! He is gorgeous!" she started slapping me. "OW! what? You mean Stefan?" she rolled her eyes and stopped her random slapping. "Of course I'm talking about Stefan. He is so freaking hot! I mean look at him." she gave a gesture pointing towards Stefan "He is just drop dead gorg-"

Caroline was cut off by Stefan. "Ok so Damon is coming. So I'm going to leave no if you don't mind." be smiled. "Oh no problem. I guess I'll see you at the event in a week." he smiled and walked away. "Hey Elena since you're meeting this Damon guy I just go?" I knew she was going to ask me that. She was probably follow Stefan then walk up to him and say something about inconveniently walk into him. "Ya sure I don't mind." I giggled out. "I walk you out since I have to put my things in a my car anyways." she giggled too and walked out or shall I say skipped out the door. I shook my head and headed for my silver Lexus GS. Caroline left and I placed my things in the trunk. I quickly locked the car and headed for the lobby again.

When I walked in the lobby, I saw a man with a black suit, stunning blue eyes and silky black hair starring at me. Once he saw me, he smirked. I was guessing this is Damon Salvatore.

"Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore." he reached out to shake my hand.

"Elena Gilbert." I took his hand and shook it.

"Lets talk"

"Ok."

"But I don't want to talk here. So do you want to talk in a cafe?" he asked me. "Um sure. I'll meet you in Rosalla's Cafe in 20 minutes." he gave me a smirk and winked his eye at me before he turned around to walk towards his car.

Well that was weird. I have a feeling that meeting is going to be fairly interesting. Then I locked my car and climbed in. I started the engine and drove out of the parking lot, heading to Rosalla's Cafe.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. The first chapter. Elena isn't that attracted to Damon yet but Damon on the other hand is already attracted to her. <strong>

**Please tell me if you enjoyed reading this fanfic or not.**

**Don't forget to review, favourite and alert! **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**~candy3424  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**HERE IT IS! CHAPTER TWO! Thank for all the reviews guys, I really appreciate them. I also want to thank you guys for a the alerts and favourites. Ok enough with the talking lets continue onto the chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review favourite and alert! thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own any of these characters or the show vampire diaries.**

* * *

><p><strong>NPOV<strong>

Elena drove down the road, singing along with her favourite song on the radio, when her phone rang. Elena didn't look at the caller I.D and answered. She pressed the button on her blue tooth, "Hello?" Elena still concentrated onto the road. "Hey 'Lena guess who I'm with right now!" Caroline spoke on the other end of the line. "Hmm I don't. Is it Stefan?" Elena said sarcastically. "Wow, are you sure you're normal? How did you know I'm with him right now?" Elena giggled a little.

"Maybe because the fact that I practically know you since birth. I know if there is a guy you want, you'll chase after them until they either run away from you or fall in love you." Elena took a left turn into the parking lot of Rosalla's Cafe. She parked her car and climbed out. "That is so not true. Wait actually it is." Caroline laughed. "Hey Elena I have to go, he's waiting for me."

"Ok. Bye"

"BYE!"

Elena heard Caroline squeal before she hung up. She shook her head and smiled. Elena was glad Caroline found some one that is making her happy. Although Caroline and Stefan aren't together, Elena was glad she was spending time with some one other then shopping with her all the time.

As Elena entered the cafe, she saw Damon waiting for her in a two seated table. When she saw him, she took time to actually look at him. She realized his eyes are most beautiful eyes she has ever seen and she actually found herself getting lost in them. She walked over to him slowly. The closer she got to him, she saw more of him. She can see that he has a lean body and a smile that can win any girl over. Although Elena knew she can't herself stuck in a relationship because she to focused in dance and of another reason she doesn't like to talk about, she found herself quiet attracted to him.

When she reached the table, Damon stood up. and smiled at her. She felt her heart flutter.

"Hi" he greeted.

"Hi" she replied.

"So you're the CEO of the Salvatore Charity company." she took at seat at the same time he did.

"Yes, I'm guessing Stefan was talking about me." he smirked, she laughed.

"What's so funny?" she controlled her laughter and stared at him. "I'm laughing because I just met you I can already tell you pretty cocky guy." she finished laughing. Then a waiter came by and asked for their order. Elena ordered coffee with two cream and two sugar, while Damon ordered coffee with two cream and one sugar. The waitor walked away after taking their order. "Anyways, yes I'm very cocky." he smirked.

"Ok back to business. Stefan asked me a question about the timing or section I'm supposed to be performing in. I was going to ask him for the schedule but he told me that he had to go some where. That's when he called you to have a meeting with me." he stared at her for a moment before he answered.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

God she is so beautiful. Although I had to call to ask her to perform for the children's charity two months ago, I never met her till now. She had beautiful long chestnut coloured hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had beautiful, full curves and she had the smile that could make me melt. I found myself not able to stop staring at her. That's when I realized she finished talking.

"Oh right. Ya Stefan told me about that. So the schedule is in my office because he didn't tell me to bring it, but I practically memorized it. I already know what section you'll be performing in. I'm pretty sure you'll be performing in section 3 which is the arts section." I told her .

She laughed a little. This woman also a beautiful laugh. It sounds like little ringing bells. "Ok you could of just told me the arts section, I already know all the sections." Great you made a fool of yourself. "Oh then why didn't you tell me?" The waiter with our coffee finally arrived. She grabbed her cup and sipped a little. "Well I thought you would know I would know. You sent me an email with the name of the sections but not what section what I'm performing."

Ok now I'm confused, I didn't send her an email. "What email? I didn't send you and email." now this was her turn to be confused.

"Yes you did." she said with a confused expression.

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did. The email came from " I thought for a moment. I knew one thing for sure. The email she just told me isn't my email. "Ok one that isn't my email. Two I'll finger out who is trying to mess with me." I didn't feel like talking about this topic anymore.

"You know what? Lets stop talking about the charity event and just relax. Ok?"

"Um sure." she replied

"So how long have you been dedicated to dance?" I asked. I was really curious in why she cared about dance so much. I can tell is dedicated to dance because so far she isn't showing much interest in me. I also heard it's hard to arrange meetings with her because of her constant dance practices.

"I've been dancing and performing since I was 7." she bit her lip and picked up the coffee cup to sip.

Wow she has been performing for quiet a long time. I wonder how she is. How do I indirectly ask Elena how old she is? There is no way she is am older then 18 "So I'm guessing you've been dance for 11 years?" I took the cup of coffee and finished half of it.

"Oh no I've been dancing for 14 years already."

I choked on the coffee right away. "You're 21?" I asked. I was shocked! She did not look 21. "Yes. How old did you think I was, 18?" she giggled

"Yes," I mumbled

"Sorry what was that?"

"Oh nothing just thinking."

"Oh ok then. So how old are you?" she asked. "I'm 23." she seemed surprised and amazed I'm not sure.

"Wow your only 23 and you're already a CEO of a big company?" So that's why she's surprised. "Ya. My dad retired two years ago and passed the company on to me, since I'm the older Salvatore." I smiled. I don't usually smile, I give people award winning smirks or grins. But I thought this girl, Elena Gilbert deserves one. Something about her luring me to her. It isn't just about her beauty, but her personality too. Elena isn't one of those typical girls who always wants me for either my dashing looks or money. Elena cut me out of my thoughts when she started speaking again.

"But since you're so young, isn't it hard to control such a big company?" she asked. I chuckled and shook my head. "Not at all. I find it fairly simple. Once you have the respect of your employees, finishing any task isn't difficult."

Elena nodded and looked at her watch. "Oh shoot! Sorry Damon I have to go now." She grabbed her things and stood up, but I grabbed onto her wrist. "Where are you going?" I was a bit depressed because she had to leave because I didn't want to her leave. I want Elena to stay with me. Wait, did I just have a thought of Elena staying with me?

"Sorry Damon but I have to go for dance practice again." I gripped my hand around her wrist a bit harder. "Please don't go." I knew I sounded desperate but I didn't care. "I can't really have to go." she looked down and I swear I saw her blush. "Fine" I sighed. I finally loosened the grip and she pulled her hand away from me. I already felt my heart ach with the lost of contact.

She turned to leave and headed for the entrance. "Elena!" I called out. She turned around with the door half open. "When can I see you again?" I asked. She looked like she was thinking about her schedule. "Friday lunch at 12?" she replied. "Sure" I called back. With that said, she left.

I couldn't help but feel happy. I knew her schedule is bust but she still made time for me. I couldn't wait till Friday. I'm defiantly making her Friday lunch a very special one. I pulled out some money, placed it on the table and left with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is chapter two! Ok so Elena is defiantly showing interest in this chapter. I didn't focus on Stefan and Caroline because I think Damon and Elena are more important. Also Damon is interested in Elena a lot already. Maybe even love her? <strong>

**Thank you for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, ALERT AND FAVOURITE! Its means a lot to me thank you!**

**candy3424 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Ok here's chapter 3 of Something between Business and Dance. If you guys haven't noticed, my other fanfic Her Safety is at Risk is removed because 1. I don't really have reviews for me to keep motivated 2. I was having a huge writers block for it. Hopefully that won't happen to this fanfic. I make this chapter extra long for all you readers. Thank you for all your favourites, reviews and alerts. The more the movtivated I get. I also want to thank kasia1992 and Dark-Supernatural-Angel for their consistant reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I got put of my car and headed for the entrance of Salvatore charity building. Once I arrived on the floor my office is on, I saw my dad and he didn't look happy. What a surprise my dad is looking for me and is currently mad.

"Hey dad what's up?" I said in the happiest tone as possible. He crossed across his chest and huffed. "Damon Salvatore! Where the he'll were you?" he screamed.

"Wait a minute you only mad because I wasn't in my office for what," I looked at my watch "two hours?" I walked right passed him and headed for my office door. My dad followed me through the doors. "Answer the damn question! Let me guess you were with the Elena Gilbert?"

I stopped walking right away and turned around slowly. "How the hell did you know that?" He walked up to me.

"I know every move my son's make so don't you dare lie to me." he gritted his teeth.

"Wow my own dad is stalking me." I said sarcastically. I walked away from him and placed my brief case on my desk. "Damon can you answer at least one of my questions?" he spat out. "Will it kill you to say please?" I joked. I realized he was serious because he stayed silent. "Fine! Yes i was with Elena. We had a meeting dealing with the charity I'm the up coming event."

"Ok" was all he said.

"Ok?" I was confused. He wanted to admit I was with Elena?

"Yup I got what I needed to know. As long as it doesn't interfere with business, then I'm ok with it" he walked towards the door. "Oh by the way I'm having lunch with Elena on Friday so don't bother checking up on me on that day" I said as he headed for the door. I turned around and saw him tense and turn around too.

"Does it have anything to do with the charity?"

"No"

"Then I won't let you go" he said sternly.

"What? Why? I'm just having lunch it's not that bad" I was started to get annoyed. My dad is always trying to control my life and I can't stand it anymore. "Do you know why I won't let you go Damon? I'll give you a hint look at your little brother." he replied. I looked out my office window and saw Stefan missing. "Well that's going to be hard since he's currently here." I looked over my shoulder and saw the expression on dad's face. He didn't look angry, well he did but the anger was towards me. "So what your going to be mad at me for not being in the office for a meeting and not be mad at Stefan for god knows where went?"

"That's because your brother is hard working unlike you!" he screamed.

"Ok you know I think you should leave before things get out of hand in here." I opened the door for him. He gave me a glare before left and stopped in front of me. "You're still mot going to lunch with Elena on Friday. I forbid you to go." I ignored him and closed the door.

I went over to my desk and called my assistant. "Hey Claire, clear all my schedules for Friday. Yes I mean the whole day," Claire asked me about my dad letting me and what not. "No frankly, I don't care what my dad says. Just clear my schedule on that day. Thanks. Bye." I know I'm being unnecessary for using the whole day to prepare for Elena, but I'm planning on surprising her.

Elena is always so hard working, even though I just met her I knew she was hard working. I'm not just planning for the lunch we're going to have but the whole day. I'm going to make her relax whether she wants it or not. I smiled at the thought and looked at the calendar.

"I have 3 days to impress her." I said to myself. I pulled out my cell phone and called the one person who could help me make this date perfect.

"Hey Katherine can you do me a favor?"

_Sure, what do you need?_

"I need you to help me create the perfect for Friday, as in this Friday." I told her.

_Oh ok. Is there anything I should know about this girl?_

For a second I thought she sounded disappointed but I pushed that aside. "Ya, she a dancer. But she isn't just any dancer, she's like this city's best dancer. Maybe performances and a nice lunch and dinner."

_Ok. Can do. Don't worry I won't disappoint you. Just choose your outfit for the date and leave the work to me._

"Thank you so much Kat. I owe you one." I replied.

_No problem. Bye! _

"Bye. Tell me if there is any problems ok?"

_Sure, sure. Bye!_

I hung up and thought about what I was going to where for the date. I really think this date would leave a good impression of me. Although I've already my first impression, it isn't bad to make another one.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I arrived at the dance building. I realized this place is almost like my second home because I spend most of my time here practicing. I know I'm being unnecessary for practicing all the time but dancing is my life. So why not spend time on it. It always won't hurt to make the routines perfect.

_Practice makes perfect_ my mom would always tell me. Thinking about my mom make me slightly depressed. My mom died during a dance performance. One of the dancers didn't see her fall and she fell from the top and landed on her head. By time we rushed her to the hospital it was too late.

My dad died last year from a car accident. I will never forget what my parents taught me, both of them enjoyed dance. Maybe that's why I feel so devoted to dancing, to fulfill my parents and my dreams.

I entered the building and went straight to my private dance studio. The company gave me my private dance studio at the top of the building mainly because my parents were dancers here ever since they were little and now it's passed on to me.

I unlocked the doors to studio and placed my things in my locker and took out my iPod.

I hooked my iPod to the stereo and played the music. I was just about to start my warm up, when my phone started ringing.

"UGH! This better not be Caroline!" I picked up my phone, not bothering to look at the ID again. "Hello?"

"Elena! Guess what happened today!" Caroline squealed on the other side of the phone.

"Caroline what a surprise! Let me guess, you spent your whole day stalking Stefan. He found out you were following him and he ran away from you." I said sarcastically. I laughed right after I said that because I imagined Stefan literally running away from Caroline.

I heard Caroline huff on the other side of the phone. "NO! That is so not going to happen! He asked me out!" I choked on the water I was drinking. "He did what?"

I thought I heard Caroline say Stefan asked her out when they just met today. "You heard right. Stefan asked me out just 5 minutes ago. Isn't that amazing!" I could tell she was probably jumping up and down right now.

"But Care you barely know the guy!" I was trying to talk her out of it because all hell will brake loose if he broke up with her. "I know him well enough to know that he likes me and I like him. Besides he is actually a nice guy. He's sexy, tall, sweet, and he has the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen in my life."

Once Caroline describes a guy like that I know one thing for sure. I won't be able to talk her out of it. "Ok Care but be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. Not just physically but emotionally to ok?"

"Ya, ya. Hey I got to go. I have dinner plans with him in 2 hours! I have to get ready!" she screamed.

"Ok bye!" I hung up before she could ask me what she should wear or worse. She would probably ask me to go shopping and buy half some the things in one store.

I turned up the music and started warming up and practiced like no tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

WHY! WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT DAMON!

Ugh. He's making my job really hard. I know I'm supposed to help people make special dates for their special dates but it makes my heart ache when Damon asks me to make a date for his special some one.

"I HAVE HAD IT! THIS STOPS NOW!"I screamed particularly at no one. I have to make him notice my love for him.

Pulled out my phone and called the one person who will understand me.

_Hello?_

"I need really need you help to get Damon's attention to me"

_Why would I help you?_

"Because I love him too much to see him with other people"

_What do you mean 'see him with other people'_

"He called me to make a special date for this girl who dances all the time. The city's best dancer or something like that."

_Ok I'll help _

"Thank you very much. Make sure she goes to The Golden palace on Thursday for lunch."

_Ok will do._

"Soon Damon, you'll be mine." I smiled to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is chapter three of SBBD. I hope you guys enjoyed reading because I certainly enjoyed writing it. <strong>

**PLEASE SPEND SOME TIME REVIEWING THIS CHAPTER PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. I really don't want this story to crash and burn like my other one.**

**Once again thank you for reading and I hope you'll review! **

**PLEASE PRESS THIS BUTTON AND REVIEW!**

**l**

**V  
><strong>

** candy3424~  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**OK here is chapter 4. My exams are finshed tomorrow, meaning I can update quicker. But I really need your help. If you review, it helps me not get writers block. But as of July 10 to august 21 I'm going to Vernon for rifle coaching. Yes I'm 15 and I'm shooting a rifle, but it's only for cadets. so the more you review, the faster I update! so please revew.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own TVD**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

After I finished my practice, I pulled out my laptop and opened my email. I got 3 unread messages. Two from Caroline talking about her date and all and another one from some one I don't know.

I opened Caroline's email first and read the message. It was basically pictures of her and Stefan dancing, eating, laughing and the last one early surprised me because they were kissing!

I replied to her email

_**' Wow looks like you had a really good time with your new boyfriend. Don't worry I won't steal him from you. He seems to boring. LOL have fun!'**_

I clicked send and moved on the anonymous email.

It read

_**'hey Elena it's me Damon. Ok this is my real email. Of some reason I'm not allowed to leave my office on Friday, some can we change the date to thursday? I really want to go out with you.**_

_**You seem so I interesting to me so I hope you'll give us a chance.**_

_**Wow that sounded so cheesy but plz tell me if you're going to the date on Thursday dinner at The Golden Palace at 7:30 pm**_

_**The one and only**_

_**Damon Salvatore ;) '**_

Aw Damon was so sweet I laughed at the end when he thought he was being cheesy. I clicked the reply button

_**' Thursday doesn't sound so bad. Ok so I guess I'll meet you at the Golden Palace at 7:30 pm :)**_

_**Your date **_

_**Elena Gilbert. '**_

I clicked send, waited for it to send. Then I turned off my laptop and packed my things ready to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

My walked around my office waiting for my phone to ring.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring.

"hello? Did you get the results? Are you able to back into her account?"

_Ok I was able to set the time you requested and yes I'll be able to hack into her account. What do you want me tell Damon._

"Hmm...Tell him something that will really brake his heart." I smiled wickedly.

_Ok then. I'll call you when I finish sending the email._

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV <strong>

I logged into my email and checked if I got any new mail. There is was one and it was from Elena. I clicked to read what she sent me.

_**' Hey Damon I'm sorry but I can't go out with you because I don't like you in that way. Besides I'm going out with Stefan on Thursday dot dinner. See you at the charity event though.**_

_**Elena ;) '**_

I read the email three more times before I screamed in rage. I threw my laptop onto the ground and it broke into two pieces. No one heard it because I was only in my office and the windows were wound proof.

That bitch was only stringing me along. I can't believe I actually fell for her. I was preparing the best day of her life and she decides to throw it all away for my brother.

Then I stopped to think about it. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed my brothers number. It rang a couple of times before he answered the phone.

Hey Damon what's up?

"Nothing much. But are you busy Thursday afternoon?" I wanted to make sure Elena wasn't lying first before I jumped I to conclusions. Although I just met her, I feel like I she is the one for me.

Um actually I have a date on the day. Sorry but maybe another time to hang out.

"No it's ok I was just asking that's all" my body was shaking with anger. I told my brother I had to go and hung up.

I dialled Katherine's.

Hey Damon! I'm not done with the preparations yet.

"It's ok, I'm going with you. My date bailed on me. So I want to go with you. I want to thank you for your hard work though."

Oh ok. Sorry about your date I didn't know she was that stupid to give you up. So I guess I'll see you on Thursday.

"Ok bye" for a second I thought see was saying she liked me but I think she was saying it in a friendly manner. To say the truth, I was always fond of Katherine. She kind of looked like Elena though. But she is loyal, nice, has a sense of humour and she is hard working. Maybe Katherine was the girl for me.

After I paged my assistant to have my office cleaned up I headed home for a rest. I needed to get out of all this stress and stop all this think about Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

_I sent the email_

"I know. Damon just called me and I know have a date with him."

_Ok then my job here is done. _

"Thank you. Did you make sure Elena is going to be there?"

_Yes I did. I have to go bye._

I hung up and squealed. I was going on a date with the love of my life! All I have to do get rid of Elena Gilbert and Damon will be all mine. I smiled at the thought. I have waited two years for Damon to really like and notice my feelings for him.

* * *

><p><strong>THURSDAY NIGHT NPOV<strong>

Damon arrived at The Golden Palace at 7: 30 sharp. A waiter walked up to him and leaded him to Katherine. Once he was seated, Damon and Katherine smiled at each other.

"I'm really glad I'm spending this night with you Damon" Katherine said, putting her hand on top of Damon's. "Damon I have something to tell you." He gave her a small nod, indicating her to continue. "I really like you Damon. As in I love you Damon. I've set my heart and eyes on you for two years and I'm really happy that you are noticing."

Damon's smile got even bigger. "Well Katherine, I'm really glad you said that because I'm really thinking that you're probably the only woman who treats me as me. Not as some rich guy who can only please you with gifts. Especially a current some one who was supposed to be here but was actually a bitch." Damon reached over and gave her a passionate kiss. She responded right away and gave all her love into the kiss.

"Damon?" a voice said from a far.

Damon turned around and saw Elena, in a blue full body dress with a small gift in her hand. _Great now she wants to apologize. I bet she realized Stefan isn't the guy for her. Well too late, I'm not going to forgive her sorry ass. _Damon thought. Elena walked over to them.

"Damon? What's going on? Who is she?" Elena looked towards Katherine, who stayed quiet. Damon got up and he was furious. "Katherine is my date and she is also my girlfriend. SHE IS NOT LIKE YOU! SOME BITCH WHO LEAVES THEIR DATE FOR HIS BROTHER!" by this time, the whole restaurant had their attention to the arguing table.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about. Girlfriend? Stefan? What I'm not going out with him. I thought we had dinner plans tonight." Elena was already crying now, but Damon didn't care. "Oh stop with the act you bitch," everyone gasped, "you were only stringing me along. You had a date with my brother he even admitted that he was going on a date tonight." he slammed his hand onto the table.

"Da-" Elena was cut off. "JUST LEAVE ELENA I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT YOU HEARTLESS BITCH! LEAVE ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!" Katherine smiled when Damon called her his girl friend.

"I'm sorry" Elena whispered and ran out the door. "Alright everyone can resume to their eating. Sorry for the unexpected argument." said one of the managers of the restaurant. Damon sat down and held Katherine's hand. "I'm sorry you had to see that" Damon apologized. Katherine told him it was no problem and they continued with their night.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I can't believe that just happened. Damon called me a cold heartless bitch. I had no idea with what was going on, especially when he said I was going on a date with his brother. I pulled out my phone and called Caroline.

_Hey Elena why are you calling me at this time?_

"Caroline!" I cried even harder now as I entered the dance studio.

_Oh my god! What happened why are you crying? Did Damon so something to you?_

"Yes! When I got to the restaurant, I saw him kissing this other girl, Katherine. Which by the way is his girlfriend. He yelled at me when I reached their table. He said I cold heartless bitch and that I was going on a date with Stefan today, in front of everyone. I'm just do confused can you pick me up right now? I don't think I can drive at this state." I told her.

_THAT FUCKER! I can't believe did that. In front of every one! Ok I'm coming to pick you up in five minutes. Bye see you soon!_

"Ok bye" I whispered before I hung up. Five minutes later, after changing back into my regular attire, I went down the lobby. I went outside and waited for Caroline to pick me up.

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

All of a sudden I felt pain in my leg arm and chest. I couldn't scream even though I really wanted to. I saw a man wearing a mask with a gun run away quickly. I looked up and the last thing I saw was Caroline screaming at me. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

Arrived just in time to see Elena get shot. "ELENA! ELENA!" I ran towards her as fast as possible, but the 6 inch heels was making it almost impossible. I saw Elena roll her eyes up and fall forward "ELENA!" I ran faster. Elena fell down the long flight of stairs and hit her head with a loud bang onto the metal railing. Blood started rushing out of her head. I reached to her and pulled her up. "Elena! Elena! Wake up!" Stefan just arrived. No one else was on the street, not even in the building because of closing hour. Stefan froze at the sight. "STEFAN CALL THE AMBULANCE!" almost half of my body was covered by Elena's blood. "HURRY!"

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! I actually didn't expect my self to write this kind of thing. But sorry for the cliffy. Damon is a dick. Pardon my language. Please review! I almost have chapter 5 done, but I was wishing for lots of review before posting it. Sorry for the cliffy but if you want the next chapter, PLEASE REVIEW thank you!<br>**

**candy3424 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**YAY! chapter 5 is here! thank you for all the reviews guys. Since I got so many, I feel like updating faster now. But I can't promise you guys things :( I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>NPOV <strong>

Caroline continued to hold Elena in her lap while Stefan called the ambulance to arrive. Once he hung up, he jogged up to Caroline. "How is she?" he knelt down beside the two girls. Caroline cried and started shaking. "She's so cold! I can't help her! It's all his fault! It's all Damon's fault!" she screamed.

Stefan placed his hand on Caroline's back, trying to comfort her. The two conscience people snapped their head up as soon as they heard the siren from a far.

"They're coming. Everything is going to be alright, Elena's going to be ok." Stefan told her. The ambulance sped down the road and stopped in front of them.

Two paramedics rushed out of the car and pulled out a stretcher. One of them ran to Elena, while other sets up everything.

"Ok I need you to back up and let us do the job." said the paramedic. Caroline let go of Elena's body and stood up beside Stefan. The paramedic and his partner lifted Elena. They checked for her pulse timed it, and then checked all the injures. Caroline placed her head on Stefan's head and cried hard.

After they placed Elena onto the stretcher, they pushed it carefully to the ambulance. "You can meet us the hospital." said one of the paramedics.

Caroline and Stefan nodded and headed for their own car as the ambulance sped towards the hospital.

Caroline left her car in the parking lot and headed for Stefan's car. "Stefan are you sure Elena is going to be ok? The paramedics looked so concerned and they kept shaking their head." Stefan held Caroline's hand and told her everything will be ok, again.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

The ambulance arrived at the hospital. Nurses from the building rushed out and helped the paramedics. Caroline and Stefan just arrived and saw the people rush Elena into the building. Caroline ran out of the car and ran towards Elena.

One or the surgeon ran into the surgery room Elena was placed in. The nurses saw Elena's friend follow them. "Your friend is going to need immediate surgery. We don't have to time to waste. I'm sorry hut you'll have to wait for her out here." once she was done talking, she walked back into the surgery room.

Caroline and Stefan walked over the chairs and waited for Elena's results. "This wouldn't of happened if it wasn't for your dick for a brother Damon. By the way can I borrow your phone? I need to call Jenna. I need to tell her what happened to Elena. Stefan nodded and pulled OT us phone and passed it to Caroline.

Caroline stood up and scrolled down the contacts to Damon's name. She lied to Stefan but she really needed to give Damon a piece of her mind.

The phone rang a couple of times before he answered.

_What do you want Stefan I'm busy with Katherine right now. We're kind of having dinner right now_

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! DID YOU KN-" Caroline didn't finish her sentence because Stefan took the phone out of her hands.

_Hello? Stefan who was that? _

"Damon shut up right now. You listen and you listen to me now." Stefan didn't care if Caroline lined. He was going to call his brother too. Right now he doesn't even count Damon as his brother.

_Stefan I'm on my date right now and your date so I have to go._

"My dinner with my date was cut off because of you dip shit!" Stefan was furious by now.

_What are you talking about? How di-_

"My date with Caroline was cancelled because of what you did to Elena!" he yelled. Damon was silent for a while.

_Caroline? Who's Caroline? _

"My girlfriend and date for tonight you mother fucker!" Stefan yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV <strong>

I was freaking out a little bit now. Stefan is telling me he was on a date with Caroline and Elena told me she wasn't going on a date with Stefan. Some one was messing with me right now. That was when I realized they called me because of Elena.

"So how Elena doing right now? She probably fruit and hating me right now right?" I said with a small voice. I was outside now, so Katherine couldn't hear the conversation.

_She's in the hospital. After what you said to her, she called Caroline to picker her up and yes she was bawling her eyes out while she asked. We had to stop our date. When Caroline saw Elena at dance studio, she saw Elena get shot 3 times. How do you feel now Damon? Elena was shot 3 fucking times after you called her a cold heartless bitch and accusing her of going on a date with me_

I didn't even listen to the rest of his lecture. I hung up and ran as fast is I could to my car. I started the car and raced to the hospital.

**20 MINUTES LATER **

I got out of my car locked it, then ran through the huge hospital doors. "Hi I'm here looking for Elena Gilbert." I asked the nurse behind the desk.

"She's currently in surgery. Go down the hall turn to your left and you find it. It's room 215." she told me. "Thank you" I ran down the hall towards room 215.

I quickly came to a halt when I saw Stefan and his so called girlfriend, Caroline, they were giving me a murderess glare. Caroline shot up and ran towards. I couldn't process what was going on because it happened so quickly. She knocked me to the ground and attacked me.

Stefan ran towards us and pulled Caroline off of me and held her. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU CAUSED HER TO BE IN HERE!" she yelled. I was surprised no one came here to stop her. "YOU DID THIS TO HER! I SWEAR TO GOD IF SHE DOESN'T MAKE IT, IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Stefan tried to calm her down. He pulled her towards the chairs and sat down with her.

I pulled myself up and walked cautiously towards the couple. I raked my hair was my hands "Um...how long has Elena been in surgery?" I asked awkwardly. Caroline glared at me. "She's been in surgery for 45 minutes so far." my brother said, not looking at me.

Now I felt more guilty. My heart ached after I was told Elena was shot. I can't believe I called her all those names. What made me feel more guilty was that after accused her of being a bitch in front of everyone and made her cry, she got shot 3 times. We all stayed in silence as we waited for the red light in top of room 215 to turn off. Signalling the surgery was finished.

It was quiet until my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID. Katherine. I silently cursed at myself.

"Hello?" I answered

_Damon! Where are you? You just left me there. Is something wrong?_

"Sorry about that I'm in the hospital right now b-" I was cut off

_Oh my god! Are you ok, what happened?_

"No, I'm ok it's Elena that isn't ok. She was shot and she hit her head pretty hard. She's in surgery right now."

_Oh that's good. _

"Excuse me?" how could she say that!

_No I mean it'd good that your ok. I got to go now bye. _

I couldn't reply because she already hung up on me. "Who was that?" my brother asked. I turned around and leaned back onto the wall.

"That was Katherine. I forgot to tell her where I was and she kind of freaked out." I told him.

"Is that all, because I saw you frown before you hung up." he pressed on. "I just found it funny how she said that good right after I told her Elena was shot. Then she added that it's good because I didn't get hurt. I just she was being a little suspicious." I sighed and moved towards the chairs to sit down.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Katherine was the cause of this. You guys have a lot in common. You know, enjoy causing pain to people." Caroline growled out. "I don't like causing pain to people." I clenched my teeth together. Especially to Elena, I added in my head.

**4 hours later**

The red light for room 215 turned off. I stood up right away and ran to the entrance. The surgeon came out of the room with a clip board in his hands. "are any of you related to Elena Gilbert?" he asked us. "None of us are. We're her friends. But we'll inform them as soon as possible." I told him.

The surgeon looked a bit uncomfortable but he put Elena's safety first. "Ok then. Elena was severely injured from the shots and the head injury after that. The bullet in her leg had fractured her bone badly. Other than that, the bullets in her chest and arm wasn't so bad. We were able to take it out without any difficulty. What was are most concerned about is her head injury," he paused to let us take in the information. "I'm afraid she has hit her head on the nerve system side of her brain. We have done everything we could do. The chance of her waking up is up to her. I'm terribly sorry." he patted me on the back before he turned to leave.

I stood there frozen. Then I snapped out and turned to look at Stefan and Caroline. Caroline was already crying and Stefan didn't look any better. I realized I was crying too.

We saw the nurses wheel Elena into the ICU room. _I was the one who caused this. Now we don't even know if she'll ever wake up. It's all my fault._

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry about Elena just yet you guys. For sure I won't care about her. Damon is so sad right now and I bet you he wants to know who actually shot her. Anyways thank you for ready and don't forget to review! Thank you!<strong>

**candy3424_  
><em>**

**_PLEASE PRESS THE BUTTON AND REVIEW!_**

**l**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry for not updating in a while I had a writers block. This chapter is kind of short, sorry about that. Enough talking. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. REVIEW, ALERT, FAVOURITE! THANK YOU**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

It's been 2 weeks since the tragic incident. Everyday I would check up on her and see if she has woken up. When I mean see, i literally mean see, because Caroline wouldn't let me anywhere near Elena. Although Caroline isn't here when I am, I kept my promise. I would occasionally brig her flowers and ask one of the nurses to put them in her room. They would all ask why couldn't I do it myself. I would tell them I feel too guilty to be anywhere near her. Part of it was true.

Today I brought Elena red roses, her favourite. I over heard Caroline telling Stefan red roses are Elena's favourite flowers. I saw a nurse come out of Elena's room when I arrived. "Hi Mrs. Lavern can help me bring this to Elena?" I asked the elderly woman. Mrs. Lavern gave me a sweet smile. "Of course dear." she took the flowers and placed them in a vase beside Elena's bed. "You know, you should really talk to her. Everyday I see you torture yourself by watching her from a far and ask people to put the flowers in her room." she said as she closed the doors quietly behind her. "I still can't get rid of the guilt. Anyways I have to go." I walks away, giving Elena's unconscious form one last glance before I left.

As I opened my car door, my phone rang. It was Stefan, probably wondering where I am or something along those lines.

"Hello little bro."

_Hey Damon you need to get back here as soon as possible. _

"Why?"

_Just get back here as fast as possible ok?_

"Fine see you later." I hung up my phone and drove back to Salvatore's Charity Foundation. As I walked into the building, people where smiling at me and saying "congratulations Mr. Salvatore." what the he'll is going on in here. When I opened my office door, I saw my brother and my dad smiling at me too.

"Ok what the hell is going on? I come back and see people smiling at me, saying congratulations" I was getting a bit irritated. My dad stood up and walked towards me. "Well Damon, everyone is happy for you because you're going to be the new CEO of Salvatore Media. As in you're transferring to your mom's company." I stood there, shocked. I took off my coat and hung it on my chair. "Wait so you guys had a meeting or something, telling staff I'm moving to mom's company?"

"Son it's for the best," dad spat out.

"How is it for the best? The charity event is happening in a month. I'm in charge of the shows." I took a seat and crossed my arms across my chest. "It's for the best because I can tell you're obviously distracted because of this Elena girl. Stefan will be taking you place. You also won't have to worry about her performance because we have decided to cancel her performance."

"Sorry Damon but dad is right you always seem not focused at all. You're also dealing with her case, which by the way I have no idea why. Caroline already told me she will he following the case. Then last night I get a call from her telling me you are also in this case. Why?" my brother asked. Why? Why in the world would he ask me that kind of question? "Its none of your business Stefan."

"If it's Caroline's business, it's mine too. Elena is my friend too."

"Your friend, you guys barely ta-"

"Enough boys! Damon pack your things, you're transferring tomorrow." my dad yelled. He walked out of the office. "It's for your own good. Besides Katherine works there too." Stefan patted my back and left the office too.

I sighed and thought about everything that has happened in these couple of weeks. Then I thought about Katherine and our relationship. I'm starting to feel like I have no feelings for her. It's was just that moment of my weakness. Great, now how am I going to tell her about how I feel about her? My thoughts were interrupted because my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Mr. Salvatore, this is the police station. We have a lead to where the emails are coming from," _said the officer on the other line.

"I'm coming over right now." I hung up, grabbed my coat and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Police Station<strong>

"Mr. Salvatore, good to you see again," said officer Jeff.

"Good to see you too Jeff. You have more information right?" I said after I shook his hand. Jeff made a gesture, meaning we should talk in his office. He walked by his desk and pulled out a file that contained a few pieces of paper. "Mr. Salvatore-" he started. "Just call me Damon please." I requested politely. "Ok. Damon, do you recognize these emails from Elena?" he passed the file to me.

_**' Hey Damon I'm sorry but I can't go out with you because I don't like you in that way. Besides I'm going out with Stefan on Thursday dot dinner. See you at the charity event though.**_

_**Elena ;) '**_

"Yes I recognize this. It was sent to me on Wednesday, the day before the arranged dinner." I said through gritted teeth. Jeff nodded and took the file from mine grasp.

"OK. So that email came from Elena's email, correct?" I gave him a small nod.

"My team and I tracked down the email. We found another email. Tell me if you have seen this email." he handed my another file.

_**' Thursday doesn't sound so bad. Ok so I guess I'll meet you at the Golden Palace at 7:30 pm :)**_

_**Your date **_

_**Elena Gilbert. '**_

I stood there frozen, Jeff noticed my shocked expression and drew in his own conclusion. "Judging by your face expression, I'm guessing you didn't see this email." I gave him back the file. "Where did you get this again? How come I didn't get it?" I had to sit down before I got too confused to stand up.

"The previous email you got was sent to you shortly after Elena sent the second email I showed you. That means some one was monitoring her moves on the computer and intercepted her email. They opened it, changed the email content, and sent the fake email. To dumb it down a bit, she was hacked." Jeff sat down also. It took me a minute before I responded.

"Wait, so the whole time, I thought Elena seriously sent that email. When the truth is, she was hacked and the email she sent me wasn't her." I said just to confirm things. "Yes, after we found out, we also tracked down the hacker and got the address from where it came from." he gave me another file. I took the file and read it at least 3 times before I confirmed it.

**Salvatore Charity Foundation**

**192 Robert Street **

**Office room 215**

**Mr. Salvatore.**

_This fake email was sent from my dad's office. _

My phone's ringing startled me and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?"

_Mr. Salvatore, this is the hospital, calling to tell you that Elena Gilbert has woken up._

* * *

><p><strong>WOAH! so much information being told to Damon in such a small amount of time! Thanks for reading please review! I know this chapter sucked, but please review still! <strong>

**candy3424**_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**OK this is longer than other chapters because I thought I should make it longer for making you guys wait for that long. Don't forget to review guys!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own TVD**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

"Ok Thank you for informing me." I hung up and looked at my watch, 12:23. "Sorry Jeff, but Elena just woke up and I have to see her. So I got to go." I explained before I got up to leave the room. I didn't even give Jeff enough time to respond. As i walked out of the police station, my blackberry rang again.

"Hello?" I got to my car and unlocked it.

_Hey Damon! It's me Kat. Listen, I'm on my lunch brake right now, want to have lunch with me?_

"Can't, Elena just woke up. I have to see if she's ok." I drove down the road and switched to bluetooth. Stupid law.

_You rather go see some one who broke your heart then eat with me? _

I flinched when I heard her scream to the phone. "Know it's actually big misunderstanding. You can come with me if you and then we'll have lunch ok?" I asked sincerely.

_Fine _

She hung up. I still can't believe I'm still going out with her. The first week was great. That's when she started getting clinging and jealous of every girl I talked to. To be honest I was annoyed and disappointed. Disappointed at myself for blaming Elena for something she didn't do and for not seeing behind Katherine's mask.

I arrived at Salvatore's Media Inc and saw Katherine run out the doors. She got in and gave me a kiss in the cheek right away. "Hey, what took you so long?" she questioned, looking suspicious again. "Traffic." I lied.

We headed for the hospital. "So how was your day so far? Were you busy, because you didn't call me all morning." she pouted. There goes the clinging parents her again. "Ya I was. I had an unexpected meeting with a friend." it was somewhat true. I couldn't tell her I was visiting Elena and at the police station. She would ask way too many questions. I learned that the hard way. Throughout the whole ride to the hospital, Katherine was unusually quite. "So, why are you caring if Elena woke up again?" and I spoke too soon. "Because she is a friend of mine. Friends care about each other and make sure they are ok." she crossed her arms and huffed. "What did I do wrong now?" I muttered.

I looked over to her side and she still had an annoyed face. "Ok what did I do now?" I sighed. "I just don't get why you care about her so much. I know you're friends but you have to constantly worry about her. That's the whole reason why I had to get ri- never mind." she looked out the window with another huff. I gave her a confused look. Why did she stop at mid sentence. What did she do to make her not let me know? "Why did you stop at mid sentence?" she ignored me.

We finally arrived at the hospital. Stefan just text me, they already saw Elena and left. "You want to come or wait here?" I said while getting out. "Ok fine I'll go." she got out and headed for the hospital entrance.

Once we got to Elena's room, her doctor came outside. "Hello Mr. Salvatore. Elena just woke up so we can't have her stressed out. What ever you have to say to her choose your words carefully please. She's still a bit unstable but she is capable of having visitors, not too long though." he left with his nurse. I opened the door and Elena was awake. "Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked softly. She looked away and didn't reply.

I walked over to her and Katherine sat down on one of the chairs. "Please leave." I could she was hurting. "I know you don't want to see me and you're only here because Stefan told you so. I'm doing what you asked me to do, leave you and Katherine alone. So please leave." she still didn't look at me. I looked over to Katherine, my eyes pleading for her to leave us alone for a while. She gave me a nod and left the room. "Elena what I said that night was compl-" she cut me off "STOP! Just leave! You don't have to pretend to care! Please leave!" she was crying. I remembered the doctor said to not stress her out but I really needed her to understand I was sorry for what I did. "Elena just here me out."

"I don't want to listen just go." I sat up all of a sudden. The. I watched in horror as she rolled her eyes back and collapsed back onto the bed. "Elena!"

Doctors and nurses came rushing in. The doctor who talked with me early dragged me out of the room. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STRESSING HER OUT?" I looked at him. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to." I stuttered out. "Mr. Salvatore I think you need to leave." he pointed down the hall. "But I-"

"Now!" he screamed. He walked back into the room. "Come on Damon we have to leave." Katherine pulled on my jacket and dragged me away. I looked through the window and I saw the nurses and doctors were trying their best to help Elena.

As Katherine dragged me out of the hospital, she got a phone call and released her hold on me.

"Hello?" she answered, she started looking afraid and walked away from me. I got a little suspicious. So I followed her. "Can we talk later, he's with me right now," what is she talking about? "No she woke up! I thought you said you already got rid of her!"

I froze. I hears her say something similar to getting rid of something, earlier today. Was Elena the person she was fruit to get rid of? That probably explains why Katherine didn't so any interest in Elena's injuries of her condition. I looked at my watch, 1:57. I looked back at Katherine and saw that she was still talking on the phone.

I turned around and walked back to Elena's room. Unfortunately, the same doctor that yelled at me earlier just left the room and saw me. I walked up to him.

"So, how is she doing?" I asked nervously.

"Your lucky Elena is ok. Nothing to serious. Over stress exhausted her and her body wasn't used to her fast movements. Therefore causing the blood rush to her head and made her pass out." he said sternly before giving me an evil glare.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry about that. So about her condition. Will she be able to make a full recovery?" I asked.

"The bullet has done quiet amount of damage to her leg. The bullet shot on her chest and arm were very minor. The leg shot hit directly on the bone, which caused it to fracture severely. For a full recover on her leg might take some time, if not, she will have go give up on her dancing career." he explained. "Now you'll have to excuse me, I have to leave. Elena's sleeping right now. You can stay if you want, but if she tells you to leave, please do." he patted my back before he left.

I turned towards the door and opened it quietly. I backed out and closed it, pulled out my phone to call Katherine.

_Damon? Where are you? _

"Hey Kat, listen, I'm still with Elena right now and probably won't leave till she wakes up. So, do you mind if you had to eat alone and probably get your own ride back?" I murmured the last sentence.

_What? Are you kidding me! Damon Salvatore I swear to god if you don't drive me back fight now I-_

"You'll do what? You know what? I'm done with you. I'm fed up with all your crap. All you have done through this short relationship was have doubts about my loyal to you. So guess what Katherine Pierce, WE OVER!" I hung up, not even going to bother listen to her cry or what not.

I entered Elena's room again. Elena was connect to s bunch of cords and had a oxygen mask on. I felt terrible. Elena lost so much energy that she needed support from machines and other things the, doctors here, attached to her. I pulled up a chair and sat beside her bed.

Then I pulled out a text, telling Stefan to not worry about me, I'm visiting Elena and will be staying here until she wakes up.

Packing up for the transfer will have to wait for tomorrow to do, because I'm not going to leave Elena's side until she tells me to. I was hoping, Elena will let me explain to our misunderstanding before she tells me to leave.

I looked at my watch again, 3:30. Maybe I should freshen up before she wakes up. I got up and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMON'S HOUSE<strong>

I went straight to the shower once I got home. I tried to wash out all the stress from today, but of course I couldn't. From being transferred unwillingly to another company to making Elena mad enough to make her pass out. On top of that maybe causing Elena her job. Her life is going to be crushed if she isn't able to dance anymore and I'm responsible because of it.

I got out of the shower with the towel wrapped around my waist and wet hair, I entered my walk in closet. I chose a black shirt with dark ways jeans. I went over to my desk and organized all the files, preparing to give them to Stefan tomorrow.

By the time I was finished organizing, it was 6:30. Wow, time really flies when your busy. I went down stairs and made dinner. Pasta with meat sauce and vegetables for the side. I realized I was going to stay with Elena, so I made some extra for her just invade she wakes up.

Once I finished dinner and cleaning up, I grabbed my black leather jacket and headed out the door. I placed Elena's food onto the passenger seat. I drove to the hospital in silence. Once I arrived, I took Elena's food and walked to her room. I sat beside her once again after I placed for dinner on the table.

I sat there for what felt like hours but it was only 8 when I looked at the clock. All this moving around made me exhausted. So I slowly fell asleep beside Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I started waking up, my head was pounding. I felt like I was hit my a truck or something. I blinked a couple of times, trying to clear my vision. I turned my head towards the clock on the wall, 2:00 in the morning. That's when I noticed some one was beside me. I looked over and saw a sleeping Damon Salvatore. I frowned a little bit, out of confusion and hate. He was the one who wanted me to leave him and his girlfriend alone. He was the once who made me look like a bitch in front of the whole entire restaurant. He already hates me a lot, then while is he here?

I saw his hand holding my hand and I tried to drag my hand away. My movement caused him to wake up. "Elena! You're awake! Are you ok? Do you need anything? I'll call the doctor for you if you want. Oh… I forgot I made you dinner, although it's late I thought you might have wanted to eat because it doesn't seem like you ate in a while. I hop-" I cut him off.

"Shut up Damon!" I huffed. Once again, will you please leave me alone? I'm doing what you asked or demanded my to do, leave you and your girlfriend alone. Then why aren't you leaving me alone. Just go!" I turned to my side, refusing to look at him.

"Elena please let me explain why I acted like that. Elena?" he whispered. "Elena please talk to me. Katherine isn't my girlfriend anymore, I broke up with her. Ok I know I'm a dick for saying that but I didn't know some o-"

"Will you please shut up and leave me alone?" I half yelled at him.

I heard him sigh. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

I turned around this time. "I don't want to see you." but he was already gone. Why can't I just have a normal life? I shouldn't feel guilty for acting like that towards him but I do. Even though it was his fault I'm here and it was his fault my career as a dance might be over, I feel guilty for not letting him explain himself.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, chapter 7. Tell me if it was good or bad please, so I can improve on my work. Thank you for reading, don't forget to review!<strong>

**candy3424**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**YAY here is chapter 8. I'm updating a lot faster than I thought. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

I woke up, startled because of a crashing sound. "Oh, Elena you're awake. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. The fruit basket fell because I'm idiot for putting it on the table without realizing it was off balance. Now I'll shut up because I can tell I'm annoying you." I laughed a little. "No Caroline, it's ok. You didn't drop the basket on purpose." I smiled. I was exhausted because of last night, arguing with Damon, more of me yelling at him. Caroline picked up the table and carefully placed it on the table.

"Hey Elena, you don't mind if I get Stefan in here do you? Because I has been waiting outside for me to ask you if you want to see more than one person at a time." she looked down to her hands, fidgeting. " Stefan can come in, I don't really mind at all." Caroline squealed in happiness before she ran of the room door. They came in two minutes later.

"Hey Elena, glad to see you awake." Stefan said politely. I smiled again, too tired to form any words. "Elena, why do you seem so tired?" Caroline asked with concern in her voice. "I had an argument with Damon yesterday when he came." I muttered, loud enough for them to hear. "Oh I didn't know he came here. What did he say that made you so upset?" I thought about it. What did he actually say that made me upset? I hesitated my answer. "It wasn't really what he said to me last night. It was more of being upset at him because he told me to leave him and Katherine alone. Him calling my a cold, heartless, bitch was also part of it. If he told me to leave him alone, how come he came here to see me right?" I explained tiredly.

"Oh Elena I'm so sorry for not being there for you. Apart from the asshole Damon you saw yesterday, did the doctors tell you anything?" she took a seat beside me as Stefan stood beside her. I didn't feel comfortable answer her question, but I knew if I didn't tell her, she would go the doctors right away until she got her answer.

"He said that the shot took a major damage to my leg and the injuries on my arm and chest aren't as bad." I gave her very little detail, hoping she would drop the subject. But her being Caroline, she didn't. "How does it take for you to get full recovery? Does any of the injuries effect your dancing career?" I started tearing up a little. She noticed, but I still answered her. "The doctor doesn't know if I would take full recovery on my leg but for sure on the arm and chest. Yes the leg injury could effect my dancing career if it doesn't heal." I started crying now. Caroline got up in a instant and gave me a hug. "I'm so sorry Elena, I should of seen this coming. I didn't know Damon would cause you this. I swear to god once I find out who did this to you I'm going to kill them." after Caroline said her statement, Stefan's cell phone rang. "Sorry" he murmured before I he went outside.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" I could see Caroline was crying a little too. I shook my head. Stefan came back inside, he looked a little uncomfortable. Caroline turned to see her boyfriend's face expression too. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Um…Damon is outside. He doesn't know if you want to see him." he said. Caroline looked at me. I thought about it. Do I really want to see him right now? Would I snap at him again? I had my answer. "No its ok. If he wants to come in, nothing is stopping him."

"Are you sure you're ok with see him right now?" the asked at the same time. I giggled, I found it cute and kind of creeping that they would ask the same question at the same time. "Yes I'm very sure. I want to know what actually happened, because he said it was all a misunderstanding." Stefan nodded before he left the room once again.

"I hope you know what you're doing Gilbert." said Caroline

"I hope I do too" I said honestly.

Stefan came back inside with Damon behind him. Damon wore a black suit with a black tie. He looked like he just walked out a model magazine. Get it together Gilbert, you can't think like that.

"We'll leave you two alone." Caroline grabbed Stefan's hand and lead him outside. "Call of you need us ok?" I nodded in response. Once they left, Damon took the seat Caroline was in a few minutes ago. "How are you feeling today?" he asked sincerely.

"Better than last night for sure." I didn't mean to say it so coldly but it came out like that. He looked down. "Elena, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I didn't mean to. All of this happened because I was a stupid jerk who believed all the lies I was told." looked at him and I could tell he was telling the truth. "But why then, why did you believe everything you were told."

"I…I believed them because nothing in my life works as I planned out. Nothing ever happens to me ends up good. I'm a CEO of my company because of my parents, but it isn't that great. When I saw you, I thought you might change that, I thought you would brake the chain of unhappiness in my life. That's why I heard the lie, I thought it was true," he paused to take in a deep breath, "But when I heard what happened to you, I broke. I couldn't believe that happened to you once I told all those cruel words to you." his face showed so much sadness, I almost cried. "For these past weeks, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You filled my mind, I couldn't even think straight, I had countless sleepless nights, just thinking about you. I'm so sorry Elena." he held my hand. I didn't have enough energy to pull my hand away from his tight grip.

"I don't know if I fully believe you, it's probably going to take me a long time. You have no idea how I felt when you said all those words to me that night. Damon what you said to me crushed me. When first met you, I felt attracted you, I have to admit. Through out my whole life, I haven't paid attention to my relationship life. I thought you would be different too. I care about my dance career too much to even think about my love life."

"Elena I'm sorry I broke you and caused you to be here. After I said those horrible words to you, the way you looked towards me crushed me. I wanted to run after you but I couldn't because I still thought my chance with you was never going to happen. My hate towards you was too strong at the moment to let you speak. I know what I did to you that night was completely unacceptable. I broke up with Katherine last night. Her relationship with me was going no where. I felt nothing towards her, it was only because of a moment of weakness when I ask her out. I just have one question for you." I nodded when I saw he was looking for my response.

"Will you ever be able to forgive me?" I froze. Will I ever be able to forgive Damon Salvatore? He was partially the reason I was here.

"I don't know Damon."

His face fell. "But give me some time and I might be able to." I gave him a small, sad smile and his face lit up.

"As long as there is a chance for you to forgive me, I'll do anything." I nodded again. "Can you get Caroline and Stefan in here for me please."

"Of course." I got up and left to retrieve them.

When all three of them came back inside, I smiled. "Hey Elena." Caroline turned towards the guys. "Can I talk to Elena alone for a moment?" they both nodded and left. Damon gave me one last glance before him and Stefan left the room.

My attention was back to my best friend again. "What is it that you wanted to talk about Caroline?" I asked curiously. This must have been important, because usually she doesn't care who hears what she says unless it's really important and private. "Well you and Damon were talking for a long while, so I wanted to know what he had to say to you." she sat down.

"He basically explained what he thought about that night and what was led him to think I would play him like that." I said quietly. "Oh ok. Look Elena I know you haven't been interested in guys since… well Matt, but I can't believe once you had the chance to be with some one they crushed your heart." she looked more serious now. "I know Damon really cares about you. He probably wants to be in relationship with you. Yes, I can tell because the way he looks at you all the time. But I want you to careful. Damon seems like a guys who plays with girls and then dumps them right away after he is done with them." I knew Caroline cared about me a lot but I didn't expect her to tell me to be careful of my relationship life. She usually told me to go for it. "Don't worry Caroline, I'll careful. I'm always careful. Its' just this time I let my guard down and then got my heart crushed."

"I know Damon is going to try what ever it takes to get to your heart again but you need to stay strong ok? I don't want to see my best friend broken." she held my hand. "I will be careful. I'm not even sure if I can forgive Damon yet too. Besides, I've avoided relationships before, what makes you think I'll cave in that easily?" I said with more confidence than I felt.

"I hope so Elena Gilbert." Caroline laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 done. Tell me which POV you want in the next chapter, Damon or Elena. Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review!<strong>

**candy3424**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**OH MY GOD! sorry for not updating for ages. I was so busy. After 6 weeks of training, I go home. A week later I go to Mexico, two days later, school starts.**

**disclaimer: i don't own TVD**

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later…<strong>

**NPOV**

Elena woke up felling excited because she was finally going home after 2 weeks of staying in the hospital. She pushed herself into a sitting position. Suddenly Caroline burst through the room door squealing. "Elena! Good Morning! Are you ready to go home?" Caroline ran up to her best friend and gave her a warm hug. Laughing, Elena grabbed her crutches and stood up. "Of course I'm ready. I packed up everything last night, so all we have to do is sign the papers and we can leave" Elena informed her.

"Oh that's great! Guess who's driving us home?" she started giggling like a school girl.

"Uh-Oh! Please don't tell me it's Damon." Elena was trying her best to avoid Damon. It seems like he was doing his job, avoiding Elena, as well. Just because Elena gave her love life a chance again, she ended up getting hurt, physically. "No. Why would it be him? Remember I don't like him either. So yeah, it's my new boyfriend, Stefan!"

"Oh my god! Congrats on your relationship. I'm so happy for you!" Elena went over to her best friend and gave her a big hug. Then the room door opened again. Both girls looked back and their smiles dropped.

"Hey."

"What do you want Damon. Didn't you cause enough damage to Elena?" Caroline said coldly, stepping in front of Elena.

"Caroline, it's ok" Elena put her hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Um…Elena can I told to you privately?" Damon asked nervously. Caroline looked over her shoulder mouthing "no". While shaking her head. Elena gave her an apologetic look.

"Sure."

Caroline's aw fell open. Then without a word she's walked out of the room.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Elena broke the awkward silence. Damon looked down to his feet. "Uh…how are you feeling?" he didn't know what to say to her honestly. He just wanted to see Elena. "I'm fine. How are you and Katherine?" she didn't mean to say it bitterly but it sounded like it. "We're kind of on a ruff path right now." Damon didn't like mentioning or talking about Katherine because he doesn't want people to think he still has feelings for her.

Elena walked over to her bed and sat on the side of it. "Damon, I know you need to say something, so just spit it out." Damon grabbed a chair. Pulled it in front of her and sat down.

"I don't think Katherine and I are working out. She's too self centered. I've never seen her like this. Not before I got together with her. So I'm thinking of ending it." he explained. All of a sudden, Elena felt angry. She wasn't angry because he was ending things with Katherine. It was the fact that he disappears for two weeks then pops out of nowhere talking to her about him and Katherine not doing too well.

"Damon I can't deal with your love life problem right now so please get out." she said as nicely as possible.

"But-"

"Get out." she bit out.

"Elena I'm not-"

"I said GET OUT!" she screamed. Without saying another word Damon got up and left the room. "So how was your talk?" Caroline laughed at him. "I messed up so badly." Damon stated.

"I know I heard her yell at you. Look, I know you care about her. I think. But you're only causing her more pain. So I would just leave her alone. If you can't do that, then at least give her some time." she said in a more serious tone. She walked passed him and went inside the room Elena was in.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV <strong>

I walked down the hospital hall, towards the parking lot. I can't believe I messed things up again. All I wanted to do was apologize to Elena. That way we can be friends at least. The ringing of my cell snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Damon, babe, can you come home already? I'm bored! There's nothing to do at your house." said Katherine on the other side of the phone.

"Uh…how did you get into my house?" this woman is crazy.

"Oh…you left your keys on your desk while you were in a meeting yesterday. So I took them and made a copy so I won't have to ask you for you house keys." she said cheerfully. I get into my car and started the engine.

"Ok Katherine I'm coming home right now." I hung up. I can't believe she did that! I'm going to change my lock as soon as possible. I arrive at my house, walked to the front door.

Once I got into my house, my phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Damon! Why aren't you at Elena's house?" of course it's Stefan.

"Um…because she doesn't want to see me?" I placed my keys onto the table and walked up the stairs.

"What? Why? How do you know?" he questioned.

"Because I went to the hospital earlier and pissed her off by accident."

"And how did you managed that?" I could hear the disappointment in his voice. I was disappointed in myself as well.

"I was talking to her about Katherine and I not working out. I guess she doesn't know I'm not only breaking up with Katherine because of her attitude, but also because of her." all of a sudden Katherine jumped on my back. The sudden movement caused my to lose balance and fall back. "OW! Damon!" Katherine pushed my off of her.

"Damon? Damon? Are you there? Damon?" I walked to the phone and picked it off the ground.

"Hey. I'll call you back" I hung up, not waiting for his response.

"Damon! That really hurt!" Katherine yelled as she got up. I walked over to her only to get slapped in the face. "What's wrong with you!" it was my turn to yet today. "ME? You're the one fell onto me! How's it my fault?" Katherine was being ridiculous again. "Well if you didn't decide to make a stupid move and jump on me, I wouldn't of lost my balance and fall on you!" she huffed and turned around. "I'm going home. When you decide to ask for my apology, you know where to find me." the slammed the door shut on her way out.

The woman is seriously crazy. I don't even know what I saw in her. I pulled out my phone and called Stefan.

"Hey Damon. So what was the reason for you to hang up on me like that?"

"I swear to god Katherine is driving me crazy. I can't take it anymore. I'm going to end things with her right now. There was no actual feelings in this relationship, to me anyways. Oh and she blames me for falling onto her when she was the one who jumps on my back. I didn't even know she was behind me. Now she expects me to go to her house and apologize to her." I explained.

"Oh wow! That woman is…uh…I have nothing to say to that because crazy is and understatement. Hey! That mean's your free for Elena! That's great!" I can tell Stefan was feeling happy right now.

"But what if she won't accept me. I did hurt her a lot Stefan." I wasn't feeling that happy.

"Just give her some time." now where did I hear that one before, oh right from Caroline, Stefan's girlfriend.

"Ok. What do you suggest me to do?" I asked. I never thought I would ask my baby bro for advice but here I am, asking him for his advice. I silently laughed at myself.

"Well for one, you have to end this with Katherine. Once you're done with that, call me back. I have a plan up my sleeve." this time it was his turn to hang up with me.

This time. I'm going to do things right. I grabbed my keys and headed for Katherine's house. I knocked on her door three times. Two seconds later, the door opens. She was dressed in a black tight dress that went up to mid thigh. "Came to apologize?" she smiled seductively. A smile that can lure any man to her, but me. "Look, Katherine, we need to talk." she grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I tired to pull away but she didn't let go. "What ever it is we can talk in my room." time for me to end this. "No more Katherine. I can't take it anymore. Through out this whole relationship, you've changed. You're not the nice, hard working person I knew. So I'm sorry, but we're over." I said as nicely as possible.

"What! You're not serious right Damon? Are you? It's not because of me it's because of her, Elena, isn't it? I can tell she was mad but I didn't really care because she thinks she doesn't have any problems. "No, it's not because of her." I half lied.

"Yes it is! Don't lie to my Damon Salvatore. You'll regret this decision. Mark my words." she pushed me out of her house and slammed the door in my face. I was worried for Elena. What id she went after her, like how some one went after Elena last time? I tried to chase those thoughts away.

I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Stefan. 'Finally got rid of her'

'Good. Now come over to Elena's house. We're celebrating.'

I decided for a moment. 'Nah. She doesn't want me around. I don't want to upset her any further. I'll ruin her day just by being there.'

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is! Please review! thank you so much for your patiences<strong>

**candy3424~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Sorry it took me so so so long to update you guys. I got a message saying every chapter I put up seems to disappoint them more and more. As in my story sucks. It hurt so I couldn't write for a while. I knew I should update because I have you guys who want to read so I'm doing it for you :) So once again I'm sorry for the hold up :/ **

**Well enough sad talk, enjoy the chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

As I stood at the entrance of my room, I thought about how much I missed my bed. I quickly ran inside and flopped onto my bed. I thought about what Damon said to me earlier. Was I being a little childish towards him? Then again, it's not my fault. He chose to tell me about him and Katherine breaking up, then he decides to not visit me for 2 weeks. All of a sudden he shows up out of the blue and tells me they broke up for sure. That's what made me so angry in the first place. How do I know they won't get back together like what they did earlier?

"Knock, knock." I heard Stefan say at the door.

"Come in." I sat up to see what he was up to.

"So how are you feeling?" I raised an eyebrow. Didn't he asked my that 10 minutes ago? "Ok Stefan that, obviously isn't the question you wanted to ask me, so spill" I crossed my arms. "Wow am I really that easy?" he walked in and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Yup. Caroline told me all about you and your failure at lying or attempts to hide something." I laughed. Every time Caroline came to visit me at the hospital, she would talk about Stefan and how he's so easy to read. "Ok fine you caught me. I just wanted to ask…how would you feel if Damon was at your door step right now?" I blinked. "I'm sorry what?" Damon? He's here?

"No, no. I'm just asking what would you do if he was at your door step right now. Would you let him in? or would you kick him out?" I thought about it.

"No"

"No what? No your not going to let him in? Or your not going to kick him out."

"No, not going to kick him out." I gave him a small smile. "Good. I want you to read this." he pulled out his phone and showed me his text messages between him and his brother. "So should I tell him to come here or do you want to do the honours?" I thought about it for a second. "Elena I really think you should tell him yourself cause obviously he won't listen to me."

"Fine. Can you pass me my phone its over there." I pointed towards the desk across from my bed. "Yeah sure. Here. I'll be downstairs to tell Caroline." he smiled before he left my room, shutting the door on the way out.

I noticed my hands were shaking as I dialled his number. It rang a couple times before he picked up.

_Hello?_

"Hey Damon it's me Elena"

_Oh Hi! What's up?_

"Well since I'm having a welcome back party, do you want to come?" There was a short silence on the other side of the phone.

_Are you sure? Cause I don't want to bother you or anything. Especially since this morning I wasn't so-_

"I'm sure. Besides it's not like I can hate for that long right? What are friends for. Forgive and Forget. So do you still want to come over?"

_Oh ya of course. I'll be there in around 5 minutes or so._

"OK see you soon. Bye"

_Bye_

Before I could even take I breath of relief, I here Stefan screaming for help. "ELENA! ELENA HELP PLEASE!" Even though my leg was better, I still needed to take it easy. I walked as fast as I could, without running, down the stairs and to the living. When I was there, the scene in front of me was pretty hilarious. Caroline had the broom in her hand and Stefan was hiding behind the coffee table."Uh should I even ask what's going?" I laughed. "Caroline got mad at Stefan because Stefan told you to call Damon to come over. Isn't this funny? Stefan is like this big tough guy and he's scared of Caroline." Jeremy started laughing but stopped when Caroline shot him a death glare.

"I wasn't here and I didn't say anything!" Jeremy ran out as fast as he could. I stood there silently before I spoke up. "So Caroline, you want to kill Stefan because he wanted me to invite his brother over to my welcome back party?"

"YES! HOW CAN YOU BE OKAY WITH THIS? YOU INVITED DAMON OVER! DAMON! OF ALL PEOPLE!" she ran across the room chasing after Stefan. "Wait! Before you chase me again, can you please explain to be why that is such a bad idea?" he panted out.

"Caroline thinks Damon is a bad person because he made me upset again. Oh and because she thinks it's my fault I was in the hospital in the first place. Caroline I know you don't like him but the past is the past. I mean come on, I forgave him I'm sure can too." I really didn't want to fight about this. We're all friends here.

"Fine but if he hurts you ever again, I'll make sure he won't be able to have any kids in the future." she huffed before she stormed out.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Stefan gave me a smile before he chased after Caroline.

I flopped onto the couch. A few seconds later I heard the door bell rang.

"I'm coming!" I walked to the door, its was Damon.

"Hi." he said shyly.

"Hey! Come in!" I smiled. I moved aside to let him in. "Uh Caroline and Stefan are in the kitchen. Caroline is still…uh…let's just say she isn't that happy right now." I looked at my feet. I wasn't sure if I should tell him Caroline was upset because of his presence or not. But apparently he already knew.

"It's because I'm here isn't its?" we walked to the living room and sat down onto the couch. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Well for one, she didn't like me before because of what I did to you, so I'm pretty sure she isn't fond of me. Second, she attacked me at the hospital while you were doing surgery." That I didn't know about. Caroline attacked Damon that day?

"So should I leave? Since Caroline doesn't seem like she wants me here.." he trailed off. He was so adorable, trying to make things right but not knowing how. Wait, did I just call him adorable? Get that out of your head Elena. "Oh no need. I'm pretty sure if you guys had a talk you would be great friends. I'll go get her right now!" I smiled and went to the kitchen before he could protest.

"Hey Caroline! Damon is here! Do you want to talk things out with him because I don't want my two friends fighting or you hating him, I guess." I had no idea what to say to Caroline because at this state, she looked like she didn't even want to hear his name. "Fine but I won't promise you I won't hurt him." she hissed. "Caroline," I whined "please don't' make things difficult for me. I really want you guys for be friends, so I don't have to worry about hanging out with him while you want to rip out his throat." giving her my cute look. "Fine! God! I still can't believe you're going to forgive him! He did this to you!"

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you again Caroline." I didn't know who did this to me but I wasn't going to blame Damon for it. I walked out, Caroline following me along with Stefan.

"Damon, Caroline, I want you guys to start fresh and pretend nothing happened ok?" I thought this would be the easiest way for things to work out. Caroline didn't look pleased at all but I knew she would do it for me.

"Hi I'm Damon Salvatore. Nice to meet you." he shook her hand.

"Caroline Forbes. Nice to meet you as well." she forced a smile.

"Yay everyone is getting along!" Stefan cheered and ran upstairs to get Jeremy.

After the movie, we decided to go to the mall. Jeremy stayed behind because he had to finish his homework. The four of us drove to Caroline's favourite mall. I laughed silently because I knew the guys didn't want to go. Better yet, all of us didn't want to go except for Caroline.

"Oh my gosh Elena! It's been too long since you and I went to the mall together this is going to be so much fun. It's better because we have Stefan and unfortunately Damon coming along." she said bitterly at the end. "Caroline!" I slapped her arm. "Sorry." she mumbled. Once we arrived, Caroline was the first one out of the car.

"Caroline! Wait!" I yelled. I really don't get how a mall can make Caroline that happy. By the time we walked through the mall entrance, Caroline was already there tapping her foot. Obviously she thought we were too slow. "Ok I understand why Elena is slower than usual, so Stefan you're coming with me and Elena we'll meet up with you guys at the food court in 2 hours. Ok? Bye!"

Damon and I laughed when we saw Stefan's face expression to Caroline's plan.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

"So where do you want to go?" I asked her nicely. I was actually pretty glad Caroline took my brother away to go shopping with her. This gives me alone time with Elena. Even thought she sees me as a friend right now, I want to change that. Maybe spending more time with her will help her realize, I care about her and I will love her forever, meaning not leaving her. Ever. "Well we could go to Roy's Design. I heard it's new and has the most amazing dresses ever made. Since Caroline wants another official party, might as well buy a dress for that party." she gave me a small smile and that small smile means a lot to me. As long as I can make her happy, I'm happy. "Sure let's go."

We walked side by side. After looking at the directory for almost 20 times, we found Roy's Design. We we're about to walk in. when are hands touched a little. I felt the electric shock from the simple touch and I froze. I saw her turn to look at me and I knew she felt it too. "Uh…let's just go in and check the place out." she said quickly, trying to ignore the question I was about to ask her. Once I walked in, I saw a lot of colourful clothing, mostly dresses. I looked around and found Elena by the corner of the store, browsing blue dresses. I guess her favourite colour is blue.

"Found a dress yet?" I asked. She jumped slightly and let out a small breath. "God! Damon don't scare me like that!" "Sorry. Didn't mean to. So did you find a dress to your liking yet?"

"Nope"

"Hmm. How about this one?" the dress was royal blue and reached up to her knees. "Wow. Not bad. I'll this on. Be right back." she took the dress, with a smile, and went to her assigned change room. Five minutes later, Elena came out of the change room and my jaw dropped. "How does it look?" she did a 360 turn to give me a full view. "Beautiful…" was the only thing I could say after I found my voice. The word beautiful didn't describe her. "And hot." I winked at her and saw her blush. The dress hugged her upper body, really showing her perfect curves and it flowed near the bottom of the dress.

"Really? Is it too much." she frowned a little while looking at herself in the full body mirror.

"No. You look perfect." I walked up to her. In the reflection, I saw a perfect couple. Elena and I are a perfect couple. I heard her breathing rapidly and I smiled to myself. So, I had and effect on her when I was close to her.

"Damon -" Elena was cut off by a certain Barbie.

"There you guys are! Elena you didn't answer your phone. I thought you guys would come here. Stefan! I found them!" Caroline called out and Stefan walked in zigzags to reach us. Stefan looked at me and laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing." he took out his phone and started texting someone. Five seconds later I felt my phone buzz.

_It's funny cuz you look so mad right now. Aw poor Damy did we ruin your moment with Elena -SS_

I really felt like punching him right now. I looked up and I saw him trying to hold in his laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Haa...It's funny because I would feel like punching Stefan and Caroline too for ruining the Delena moment but I had to do it :P<strong>

**Review please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
><strong>

**Woah! I actually updated a lot quicker than I thought! Anyway, thank you for all the favourites and reviews you guys. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Enough talking, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I wanted to punch Stefan in the face so hard right now. "So Stefan, what are you and Caroline doing here?" I growled slightly. "Well we are about to eat something and we wondered if you guys want to come with us." before I could reply, Elena spoke up. "Actually I want to choose my dress first. You guys can go without us unless you want to go with them Damon."

"Nah I rather stay with you." Miss my alone time with Elena? No way. "Ok. We're do you guys want to meet up?" said Caroline. "Why don't we meet you guys at Starbucks in an hour or two?" they nodded before heading off. "Thank god I got rid off them." she sighed.

"Hmm? You mean you wanted to get rid of them too?" now I'm surprised. "Well ya, did you see the amount of bags they had with them? I bet you those bags belong to Caroline. Meaning she will talk about her shopping time with Stefan non stop. That's going to annoy the help out of me." I chuckle in response. "My, my Miss Gilbert, you're very observant."

I saw her blush a little before looking away. She looks so adorable. "So are you going to choose this dress for your party?"

"Ya. It's really nice. Thanks for picking it out for me. You have really good fashion sense." she smiled before walking into her change room. Ok, right now I really want to break down that door and kiss her senseless. "Damon." she called from the change room. "Ya?"

"Can you help me unzip the dress for me? It got start." I froze. She wants me to unzip the dress for her? "Um…ya sure." I opened the door and closed it behind me. Once again I heard her breathing rapidly. "The zipper got stuck at the top."

I helped her unzip the dress and as my hand touched her bare, I felt the shock again. Without thinking, I turned her around and pressed my lips against hers. Our lips fit perfectly and moved in sync. She opened her mouth, granting my access. We finally broke apart because of the lack of oxygen. When I looked into her eyes, I thought I would see anger or regret but I didn't see any of those signs in her eyes. "Elena?" she broke out of her thought. "Mhm?" I guess she's as speechless as me. "I'm just going to wait for you outside." I walked out of the change room and I regretted it immediately.

I just made it seem like I regretted the kiss or a coward for not talking about it. Damn it both of those are bad impressions! "Damon? I'm just going to purchase the dress and we can go." she took the dress in her hand and walked towards the cashier.

"Elena!" I grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "I don't regret it. I know I walked out on you back there but I honestly don't regret it." pausing, looking to see if she was going to ignore me or say something, which she didn't. "I was a little nervous but I needed a little moment to think about what I just did. Or what you'll probably think about me. Which right now you'll probably think of me as an idiot. I mean come on who does that to a friend? I didn't even ask you be-" I cut was cut off. BY HER LIPS!

She pulled back. "Are you done?" she giggled. I didn't say anything because I couldn't find my voice. So I nodded. "Don't worry I enjoyed the kiss as much as you didn't. Maybe even more." with that, she smiled at me and walked away. I stood there, stunned.

Does that mean she likes me? I'm so confused.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

OH MY GOD! Damon just kissed me. HE kissed me! I walked to the cashier and paid for the dress. "Honey are you ok? You looked a little flushed." she asked. "Oh ya. I I'm just feeling a little hot that's all." I lied. No way in hell am I going to tell her I just kissed the sexiest guy in the world. "Elena?" I turned around and there he stood. All tall dark and handsome. "Oh hey! I just paid so we can meet up with Caroline now." I took the bag and walked out with Damon beside me.

"So what does this make us?" he looked nervous. Aw it's such a cute look on him! "What do you mean?" I knew what he was talking about but I just wanted to torture him a little. "I mean…uh…the kiss. So where does that lead us?" he started fiddling around with his fingers. "Where do you want it to lead us Mr. Salvatore?" I giggled. Calling him Mr. Salvatore is a little funny. He stopped to look at me. "Ok I'm kidding!" I laughed. "Elena. I'm trying to be serious here." I stopped right away. The look on his face told me he was taking this very seriously.

"Well, I'm not sure. Where do you want to lead us." I asked him seriously. "Well I don't want you dating other people unless its me. So I'm guessing I want you to be my girlfriend." I gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips. "I accept" I smiled. Damon and I are officially dating. I'm the luckiest girl in the world. "Well I'm very happy with your choice princess." he winked and links are arms together.

We walked to Starbucks and we immediately found Caroline because she was screaming my name over and over again. "Yes Caroline?" I leaned onto Damon. I knew she was mad because of what she saw.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" making hand gestures towards our linked arms. "Well when two people like each other, they start something called dating. Then marriage. Then -" Damon was cut off.

"I know what dating or how dating goes dumbass." she glared at him. "Caroline? What's going on?" Stefan came to our rescue. "Elena and Damon are dating!" This funny thing was, all Stefan did was smile and laugh. "What's so funny? Stefan I'm being serious!"

"Oh Caroline is being serious!" Damon faking his fear. I slapped him on the arm. "Ow! What did I do?" now it was my turn to glare at him. "Like you don't know. But seriously. How the hell did this happen?" Stefan pointed towards us. "Once again when-" This time I cut Damon off. "I was asking Damon for help he kissed me and sparks flew. There you have it story of our love life." I smiled up and Damon and he pressed his lips to mine for a small kiss.

"Well Damon and Elena I'm very happy for you guys. Caroline?" Stefan turned to face Caroline and she had a frown on her face. "I won't judge you now Damon but if you ever even think of hurting Elena, I don't what you do, I'm going to kill you. Got it?"

"I would never think of hurting Elena in any way." I could hear the protectiveness in his voice. I know he's serious about this relationship and I am too. "I'm sure Damon would never hurt me." we smiled at each other when I said this.

"Ok enough of all the lovey dovey talk. I'm going to get a drink. Are you guys coming?" Caroline and Stefan held each others hands. "Ya we're coming." Damon and I held each others hands and walked into Starbucks. Right when we walked in, we crashed into Stefan and Caroline. "Uh what are you guys doing?" Caroline nodded her head towards the corner of the café.

Katherine.

She got up from her seat and walked towards us. Damon stood in front of me in a very protective way. "Damon I didn't expect to see you here." she ran her hand down his chest and Damon grabbed it immediately. "Touch me again and I'll brake your arm." she pulled back as if touching him burned her. "Come on Damon. You can't obviously think this slut is better than me do you? I can give you so much more." she said suggestively. "Listen to me bitch. Elena is better than you in every way. She'll always be better than you. So if you call her a slut or any other name, I will bet you I'm going to make your life hell." he snarled.

"Ha! It's ok, it still means you going to spend your time on me." she laughed. This women is crazy. "I will get you back Damon and when I do, I'll make sure you'll never leave me." she pushed passed us and stormed out of the café.

"Elena? Are you ok?" Damon cupped my face in his hands. "No. I'm scared Damon." I replied softy and I honestly was. What happens if she doesn't something dangerous? "I will make sure nothing happens to you, ever."

"What about you? What happens if you leave me for her?" I didn't feel comfortable talking about this but I had to get it out of my system. "Elena…the only day I'll leave you is when I die. I will never leave you. Not for anyone in the world." with that, I pulled him to a kiss. "Aw that was so sweet!" Caroline cooed beside us. "Hey Caroline I thought you didn't like me dating Damon." I teased her.

"Ya well sometimes people change. Apparently it took this idiot quite a while to change." I laughed and gave Damon another kiss.

"Well he's my idiot." Damon embraced me from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY CHAPTER DONE! REVIEW PLEASE I'M TRYING TO REACH 60 REVIEWS! Hopefully you guys can help me out :D thank you!<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**okay I know I'm a terrible person. Sorry about the super ultra late update. Mayjor writers block. For the past god knows how long, I literally sat there thinking for about 2 hours or so. Anyways I'm kind of disappointed with this chapter cause I'm not sure why. But I hope you'll enjoy it :D review please :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot :)**

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT DAY...<br>**

**DPOV**

"So are you sure you're ready to go dancing again? I don't want you to pressure you're self. I know that you love dancing but over work yourself." I was trying to convince Elena she should I little longer before she starts to dance again. So far I'm not having any luck. "Yes Damon. For the fifth time. I'm ready to go dancing again. It's been a week already and I really don't want to stay home."

"Fine. But if you feel any pain what so ever, call me right away. Ok?" I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. I didn't want to let go. She'll always be safe in my arms. "I will. Besides, don't you have to go to work too?"

"So? Doesn't change the fact that I want to spend more time with my girlfriend." I smiled and kissed her. She pulled me closer to deepen the kiss. "I have to go now. Bye!"

"Remember, if you don't feel well in any way call me right away!" I had to make sure she knew how important she was to me. "Will do!"

I watched her enter the building before I turned to get into my car. I looked at my watch and it was 9:30. I had I little time to spare before I need to head to work but I decided against it. The faster I get things done, the faster I get to see my lovely Elena. As I enter the Salvatore Charity building, I realized I was nearly alone. I entered the elevator and pressed the 20th floor. When I walked out, I saw the lights in my dad's room turned on. "Dad?" weird, he never comes to work this early. "Dad?" I repeated. I pushed open his office door and saw no one inside, but his computer was turned on. His email was opened and what was the topic on the email shocked me.

I couldn't believe what my dad and Katherine were talking about in this email. They were the ones who, not only caused Elena pain and suffering, but mine too. How could they do this me? I heard the elevator door open and close. I quickly closed the email and left my dad's office without being noticed.

As I entered my office, I called Elena. _"Hello?" _god she sounded so hot panting in the phone like that. "Elena can you take a quick break and meet me at Starbucks?"

"_Um, ya sure. Why? Did something happen?" _I hesitated to answer her. "Uh…I'll tell you once we get to Starbucks ok? It isn't something to be said over the phone." _"Sure. Give me 5 minutes or so cause I need to change." _"Ok. See you later. Bye, love you." I can hear her beautiful laughter through the phone. "_love you too." _

When I opened the door to leave my office, I ran into my dad. "Damon I need to talk to you about something." he said with his stern voice. "Not now dad I need to go to a meeting." I was about to walk past him when he grabbed my shoulder. "What meeting? Is it about the charity event coming up? How come I wasn't informed about this?" I sighed "No dad. it's a personal meeting. It's not about work. Don't worry. I'll be back in an hour or so." practically running towards the elevator. I could hear him yell after me. "But you'll be late for work!" man, that's all he thinks about work.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes later<strong>

"Hey Damon! What's the rush?" Elena gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I don't know if you want to talk about this but I kind of have to let you know." her smile quickly turned into a frown. "What's wrong?" we both sat down near the corner Starbucks. "This morning, after I dropped you off I went to work. Usually I'm the first person to be there but I saw my dad's office light turned on, so I thought something was off. When I went into his office and looked at his computer, I found something." I took a breath before I continued. "I know who hurt you Elena."

"What? Damon I'm not really following." now she looked confused. "I mean, I know who was behind the shooting." since she looked like she was about to scream I covered her mouth with a kiss. "I want to calm down before I finish ok? Can you do that?" with a nod I continued with what I was going to say. "It was all a set up between my dad and Katherine. They were the ones who sent you the false email. When you received the email from me, it wasn't me. My dad hacked into my email and got your email. After that he sent me an email with your account. I think. Whatever I'm still confused on how they did it. I'll I know is that night was a setup. I guess Katherine liked me and wanted me all to herself or something. She hired some one to shoot you." after I finished venting, I stopped to take a breath.

"Elena? Are you with me?" I snapped my fingers in front of her face a couple times. "Oh my god. How could she do that?" she covered her mouth with her hands. Tears in her eyes. "I don't know Elena. What I do know is we have to tell the police." I wasn't going to let them get away with this. "Damon what are you talking about. That's your dad! You can't just turn him in. Wouldn't that hurt you?" this is why I love Elena. She's just an angel, caring about others even when they hurt her. "Elena he's no longer my father if he does that to me and the people I love."

"So what are we going to now?" she asked with a small voice. "Well I think we should tell Stefan and Caroline about this first. Since this is a pretty big deal and I'm pretty sure they would want to know what is going on." I got up and held her hand to signal her to follow me. "Damon, aren't they on a date today. I don't want to bother them with this. Besides I don't think it's that big of a deal."

Of course Elena would think about interrupting other people's day. She's an angel. "Well you might care about bugging my little bro. I on the other don't. Besides, I'm sure it'll be fun to see Blondie all pissed off." I gave her my famous smirk and led her to the door. "Fine. But if they look like their having a lot of fun, we're going to wait till later to tell them ok?"

"As much as I would like to say no to that I will listen to you." I gave her a kiss and drove us to the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>NPOV<strong>

Once Damon and Elena arrived at the mall, Elena sent a text to Caroline, asking them where they are. "She said they're at Coach." Damon chuckled a little. "There is no way in hell is Stefan having fun if they're in Coach, sweetheart." Elena shook her head and laughed with him. "Maybe, but you never know. Stefan could enjoy whatever Caroline is making them do. She's very persuasive you know." they walked into the mall hand in hand. "Or Stefan is just girly."

After a few jokes and laughs, they found the store and walked in, looking for Caroline and Stefan. It wasn't hard because you could sense Caroline's happiness a mile. As they walked closer to the couple, Damon noticed the frown on Stefan's face. "So he isn't a girly guy!" Elena slapped his arm playfully. "Damon!" Caroline turned around to see her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend behind them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Stefan joined in. "Damon I thought you had work today." he asked with curiosity. "Well dad can go a day without me. But we have more important things to discuss about." Caroline and Stefan looked at each other with confusion. "About what?" they asked simultaneously. If the situation were different then Elena would've laughed. "We know who's behind the shooting a month ago."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go chapter 12 :D<strong>

**Your thoughts? please review guys and give my any suggestions if you want. Thanks life is kinda being hard on me but I'll try to update as fast as possible :)  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
><strong>

**I'm so sorry! It took me forever to do this! I have a major writers block and it's really frustrating :/  
><strong>

**Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>NPOV<strong>

Elena told Caroline and Stefan to meet them at her apartment. Since Mystic Falls is a small town, private topics aren't the best to talk about in the public. Damon drove Elena to her apartment while Caroline drops off the things she bought from the mall. The drive to Elena's house was in a comfortable silence. "Are you okay Elena?" Damon asked, worried that Elena was panicking but decides to keep it to herself. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm still a little shocked about what're we're going to tell Caroline and Stefan," she looked down and her hands that were linked together on her lap. Damon reached over with his right hand and untangled Elena's hands to hold. "I'll tell them if you want me to." he turned his head to give her a smile.

"I just don't want Caroline to worry so much. You know her, takes the littlest things and makes it into something huge." she laughed a little at how she described her friend. "Yeah, I noticed. But I hope blondie can keep her mouth shut about what we're going to tell her, or else we'll be in trouble." both Damon and Elena stopped talking and laughed out loud. Elena then slapped his arm playfully. "Hey! You know it's true!" faking his pain. "Maybe but she's still my best friend and I have to defend her," she stuck out her tongue. The rest of the ride to Elena's apartment fell into silence once again. As soon as Elena got out of the car, Caroline rushed over to her and gave her a hug.

"You have to tell me everything you know missy!" she said with a stern look. Stefan followed after Caroline. "Caroline, calm down. I'm pretty sure she was going to tell you what knows." Caroline turned to glare at Stefan before walking into the apartment with Elena. Damon chuckled before patting his brother on the back. "What did I say to get her all mad?" Stefan scratched his head like a confused little boy. "You broke the rules, well one of them. Never tell you're girlfriend to calm down." Damon laughed before walking towards the apartment, leaving a shocked Stefan behind. "That's a rule? What the heck?" Stefan said to himself before walking to where the rest of the gang were.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's Apartment DPOV<strong>

"I'll go make some coffee, you guys can talk while I'm at it." Elena placed her bag on the couch before she turned around. "Do you want me to help?" I offered, she smiles at me at shakes her head. "Its ok, I can handle it." and she continues walking into the kitchen. "So how did you guys find out about the shooting?" I turned around and sat down. "Stefan you are most definitely not going to expect this, but I found out from dad." I gave him a few seconds to think about what I said. "Wait, I'm confused what? What does dad have to do with this?" he says with a frown. "Well I was going to work early, you know with the charity event coming up we need to get things done." I took a deep breath before I continued. "I saw dad's office lights were on and I thought it was kind of strange. Dad usually never goes to work early unless we tell him too. So I went to check it out. As soon as I saw his computer, I saw his email conversations with _Katherine_. They planned out everything the day before Elena was shot." by the time I finished explaining everything, Stefan and Caroline were shocked, starring at me. I know because they weren't blinking or talking. "I know I'm hot and all but you don't need to be speechless because of my hotness." Caroline snapped out of it first. "Oh shut up." she reached behind her and threw a book and me, which I caught.

"Wait Damon are you sure you were in dad's office?" Of course daddy's boy is in denial. "No Stefan I'm positive that it was dad's office I walked into." Stefan sighed before he leaned back and closed his eyes. Caroline gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning her attention back on me. "So what are we going to do now?" as soon as she said that, Elena walked out with our coffees. "Did you tell them?" she sets the cups down with the cream and sugar. "Yeah, Caroline over here just asked me what we should do about this." I took her hand and dragged her to sit on top of me. I kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her. She returned the smile and giggled. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her against me.

"Aw you guys are so cute! But anyways serious Caroline now. What are we going to do?" everyone stared at her funny. "Serious Caroline?" we all laughed until we realized she was actually serious. Stefan was the first to speak up. He's probably going to defend dad again. "Damon I think you should talk to dad first."

"And tell him what? 'Hey dad I know your dirty little secret'. I don't think that's going to work, genius." Stefan glared at me, but kept silent. "I think Stefan meant, you could try to trick him into tell you something about what he did." blondie explained. Elena turned to look at me. "I think that's a good idea. What about do you think Damon?"

"Well if you say it's a good idea then I'll do it." I sighed. I can never go against Elena's opinion. All of a sudden Caroline started laughing. "What?" Then Stefan started laughing. Elena and I looked at each other, both of our face expressions clearly says, 'what's so funny'. "Damon do you not get it?" Caroline is practically rolling on the floor laughing. "No Stefan I don't get it, please enlighten me."

"You are so whipped! HA! The infamous Damon Salvatore has finally broken his reputation!" and I frowned. "HEY! I'm not whipped! I only care about Elena and all. I'm still the same person just not sleeping with the entire female population." I felt Elena tense. "Sorry I didn't mean to say that." I quickly told her. "Its okay Damon. The past is the past. I think you're perfect in every way." I leaned in for a kiss. "See you are whipped." I growled before pulling back. "Stefan you are an asshole! I hope Caroline will see all your flaws and leave you!" I said angrily, hating him for ruining my moment with Elena. "Oh please, Caroline will never leave me. She loves me too much right darling?" Stefan grabbed Caroline's arm and started cuddling with her.

"Oh gross! Stop! Back to finding more information about dad and Katherine." Stefan and Caroline untangled themselves. "Oh wait I have a better idea. Since Mr. Salvatore likes Stefan better how about Stefan talks to Mr. Salvatore and Damon talks to Katherine?"

"Um no I'm not talking to that bitch."

"C'mon Damon! Do it for Elena!" she whined.

"Elena your wise words please?" hopefully she'll agree with me. "As much as I hate this, Caroline is right. Your dad will open up to him more and Katherine is probably going to talk to you too."

"But she does know we're dating, how am I going to get the information out of her. She's going to think I'm on to something." I reasoned. "Then you're going to have to make it seem like we broke up and you want her back. Just don't do anything with her or else you'll see the ugly side of me."

By the time we finished planning out what we're going to do to get the information out of my dad and ex girlfriend, it was already getting late. "Hey Elena, it's getting late, so I have to go." said Caroline. "Yeah, me too. Caroline drove me here so I have to leave with her." my brother is using that excuse to stay with Caroline. "Ok, see you guys tomorrow!" they gave each other a hug and Elena walked them to the door. When she comes back, she looks at me with a smile. "We finally have alone time!" she giggles.

"Yup, so what do you want to do?" she takes my phone out of my jacket and hands it to me. "Call Katherine first and tell her you need to meet her tomorrow in your office." I mumble a 'fine'. I hear her walking to her room and getting into the shower.

I quickly dial Katherine's phone number. The faster I do this the faster I get to relax with Elena.

"_Damon what I surprise." _she purred through the phone.

"I need to talk to you in the morning. Meet me in my office at 11." I hung up before she could say anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 13! I hoped you enjoyed it! <strong>

**I'm also looking for a beta reader. I have no idea how it works but I kind of want one. HAHAHA. So message me if you're interested :0  
><strong>

**Don't forget to review :D  
><strong>

**~ cheers  
><strong>


End file.
